


Angelic Music

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [10]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She was an angel with a violin.





	Angelic Music

**Author's Note:**

> AU Becca is a violinist, no Vought, no supes

Billy Butcher was in love with a violinist named Becca. She played like an angel creating the world's first song. He loved to sit in the audience, just another face to her at that moment and watch her play.

There was nowhere he wouldn't go for her, nothing he wouldn't do for her. If she were a cruel woman, she would use that weakness against him, but she wasn't. Becca was gentle and soft, an angel whose music brightened up his life. 

He had never fallen in love this fast or hard before, given his heart away so easily but he knows he trusts the angel with the violin with it.


End file.
